Saed Khatem Al Malki
| place_of_birth = Mecca, Saudi Arabia | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 157 | group = | alias = Saed Farhan Ai Maliki | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Saed Khatem Al Malki ( ) is a citizen of Saudi Arabia, who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 157. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate that Al Malki was born in 1969, in Mecca, Saudi Arabia. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat on a plastic garden chair, with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunal. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Saed Khatem Al Malki's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 27 September 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Al Malki chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Saed Farhan Al-Maliki v. George W. Bush Saed Farhan Al-Maliki had a writ of habeas corpus filed on its behalf, Saed Farhan Al-Maliki v. George W. Bush. mirror The United States Department of Defense published dossiers of the unclassified documents arising from the Combatant Status Review Tribunals of 179 captives who had habeas petitions filed on their behalf. But the Department withheld Al-Maliki's documents. The Department has not explained why they withheld Al-Maliki's documents. Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Saed Khatem Al Malki's Administrative Review Board, on 24 August 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Al Malki chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. In the spring of 2006, in response to a court order, the Department of Defense published a fifteen page summarized transcript of his Board hearing. Repatriation Al Malki was repatriated to Saudi Arabia on May 19, 2006 with 14 other men. References Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:People from Mecca